Embodiments of the invention relate to a mobile environment-controlled unit, such as an over-the-road compartment trailer, having an environmental-control system, such as a refrigeration unit, powered by an engine.
In a prior transport refrigeration unit, the electrical power for the unit is generated by an alternator powered with an internal combustion vehicle engine. The alternator power is used to charge the battery, i.e., via a rectifier, and the battery power is utilized by electrical components in the refrigeration unit. If alternating current (AC) components are used in the refrigeration unit, a power electronics module is used to convert the battery DC power to AC output power, which is then distributed to the AC electrical components.